never lose hope
by Angelina56
Summary: read and enjoy. will have pairs later like E/O F/M and more. summary; can SVU team save there friends from people wanting revenge on the criminal justice system. sorry bad at summaries. A/N: 6 chapter up soon and the people how have been taken will be relisted from there own personal prison. will be E/O AND F/M in chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

Never lose hope

Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf and NBC I own nothing.

Set during Turmoil may have references from the episode everything belongs to dick wolf and his writers

Chapter 1: missing

(2009) 2:30pm squad room SVU

Munch and fin were at their desk talking with Cragen; when Olivia and Elliot walked in to the squad room and over to their desk. Cragen, Munch and Fin watched Olivia and Elliot sit down in there seats. They could tell something was wrong with the two of them by their facial expressions alone.

"Benson, Stabler what's wrong?" asked Cragen

Olivia and Elliot turned around to face their boss.

"Petrovsky told Alex to ask for more time to review the evidence." Said Olivia

Fin, Munch and Cragen were all frozen in shock at that.

"Why?" asked munch

"Alex was as shocked as us when Petrovsky gave Alex two days to get her story straight." Said Elliot

"Why would she do that?" asked Fin

"Because Sam Baylor's attorney said that he had a witness. Who Nikki Sherman recanted her rape complaint, but that was the first time we heard about it and Alex told the judge that, before she gave Alex the two days." Said Elliot

Cragen, Munch and Fin nodded in understanding.

"Then we found out that apparently Alex is being investigated by the state bar." said Olivia

Fin, munch and Cragen nodded their heads. They were shocked to hear that. They went back to looking for Elliot's son Dickie and his best friend Shane.

Alex's office 2:15am

Alex was sitting at her desk trying to get work done for hours, but she fell asleep with her head on her arms.

She jerked awake when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it from her purse and answered it.

"Cabot uh ok I'm on my way Don." Said Alex

Then she hung up and got her coat and headed to the squad room.

SVU squad room 3 am

Olivia, Elliot and Cragen were standing outside Cragen's office talking. They looked up when they heard the clicking of Alex's heels as she came into the squad room.

They saw her make her way over to them. She stopped in front of them. They could tell that she must have fallen asleep at her office, because she was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday.

Cragen handed Alex a photo of their rape victim. Alex looked down at the photo in her hand and saw Nikki Sherman at some kind of party on a bed wearing nothing, but her pants and underwear and drinking. She also saw that Sam Baylor was there to.

Alex looked up to Olivia, Elliot and Cragen and said…

"It's 3:00 in the morning and I'm just hearing about this now?" asked Alex

Olivia, Elliot and Cragen could see the anger in Alex blue eyes even though Alex spoke in a cold tone.

"Extenuating circumstances Alex, Elliot so is missing." Said Cragen

"You guys have just shown me a photo of Nikki Sherman half naked at a party. This photo is going to make the jury think that our rape victim is a liar."

Alex said her blue eyes flashing with pure anger that they didn't call her sooner.

"What are you guys going to do about that?" asked Alex

"Question nikki about it." said Olivia

"Don't bother. I'll do that interview myself." Said Alex

As she turned and started walking out of the squad room, before she got more than 4 steps away Elliot said.

"It's up to you Alex; states bar's not breathing down my neck about the Nikki Sherman case." Said Elliot

Alex turned around to face Olivia, Cragen and Elliot and said…

"Because you missed the photo." Said Alex

"I don't suppose you forgot about Nikki's recant statement as well do you?" asked Alex

"No, not at all counselor," said Elliot

"We are all being watched Elliot. Anything you do against protocol stacks the cards even more heavily against us, detective." Said Alex

"You don't get it counselor, I don't care." Said Elliot

"You know, detective my heads not the only one on the chopping block yours is to." Said Alex

Then she said as she was leaving the squad room.

"I'm going to talk to Nikki Sherman about the photo." Alex said

Cragen, Elliot and liv watched her leave then got to work on finding Elliot's son.

Alex's car 3:15 am

Alex stopped at a red light. She sighed she knew that she was a little hard on Elliot, Cragen and Olivia, but she was under pressure by her bosses and the state bar.

She knew that she would tell them that she was sorry for being an ass.

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts, when she heard a car door slam. All of the sudden her car door was being opened and she was being pulled out. Alex punched the guy who pulled her out of her car.

Then she kneed him in his package. She started to run, but she didn't get that far, before she was boxed in by 3 men with guns.

She tried to scream, but the guy behind her grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. She managed to bite his left hand, before the guy in front of her pistol-whipped her and she passed out.

The guy who pistol-whipped her carried her back to the blue van and opened the back and climbed in with her. While the other two got in to the front of the van and they drove off.

The guy in the back with Alex duck taped her mouth and then her hands behind her back. She had s 3 to 4 in cut on her left temple that was bleeding a lot.

The gun men in the back with Alex, she felled to put away during her first year at SVU. He was looking for revenge on the DA's office and SVU team for making him loos his girlfriend and job.

He and his friends were going to have fun with Miss Cabot, dickie Stabler and Shane Newsome. It is time for revenge on the special victims unit of Manhattan and the DA's office.

Elliot's house 4 am

Olivia, Fin, munch and Cragen were sitting in Elliot's living room going over everything that they had on Dickie Stabler to help find him and Shane. They were all putting the Nikki Sherman case on the back burner for now.

They all looked up when Elliot came in to the room and sat down in a chair facing his co-workers.

They all looked to him.

"Kathy, finally fell asleep." Said Elliot

Everyone nodded and Olivia said…

"That's good El, she needs to sleep." Said Olivia

Everyone got back to work on leads.

3 min's later

Everyone stopped what they were doing when cragen's cell phone started ringing. They watched Cragen answer it.

"Cragen" answered Cragen

Everyone watched Cragen as he listened to whoever the caller was.

"Ok will be there soon. Thanks again bye." Said Cragen

He closed his phone and looked to his Detectives and then said…

"We need to get to the squad room we have visitors there." Said Cragen

Everyone nodded and grabbed their stuff and headed to their cars. Elliot left a note for his ex-wife and left.

SVU Squad room 4:20 am

Cragen, munch, Olivia, Fin and Elliot all walked into the squad room and they all saw McCoy and Liam black. They all walked over and stood by Elliot's and liv's desk.

"McCoy" said Cragen

McCoy said as he pointed to the man next to him.

"Cragen this is Liam black, New York state bar." Said McCoy

Cragen nodded

"Detective's Benson, Stabler good to see you again. Captain Cragen Det.s Tutuola, and Sergeant Munch nice to finally meet you." Said Liam black

Everyone nodded and Cragen asked…

"What can we do for you Mr. black?" asked Cragen

Everyone looked to Liam black and DA McCoy.

"Well I've been looking for you guy's. I heard that you were at stabler's house. So I had McCoy call you to come here." Said Liam black

"Why?" asked Elliot

"Because we wanted to tell you before we told Alex." Said McCoy

Everyone nodded ok

"Tell us what?" asked Munch

"That Alex is suspended until the state bar decides if they want to charge Alex." Said McCoy

They couldn't believe it Alex suspended for what they wondered.

"Why?" asked Olivia

"With a Bradley violation for withholding some evidence in the Nikki Sherman rape case." Said Liam black

Munch, Fin, Olivia, Cragen and Elliot couldn't believe it. If they had only looked harder and found that photo of their rape victim sooner maybe Alex wouldn't be at risk of losing her law license and maybe being charged with real crimes.

10 min's later

Munch, Fin, Cragen, Olivia, Elliot, McCoy and Liam black all looked up when someone knocked on the frame of the squad's door. They looked up and saw Nikki Sherman and her parent's there.

Then Cragen waved them over to them. Nikki and her parents came over to them and stopped near them.

"What can we do for you?" asked Cragen

"We were wondering how much longer this trial will keep going. We don't know how much more our daughter can take." Said

Everyone nodded

"Wait, a minute captain didn't Alex say that she was going to see Nikki Sherman when she left here at 3 something after we called her here and showed her that photo?" asked Elliot

Cragen nodded

"What photo?" asked Mrs. Sherman

Everyone looked to Cragen waiting for him to answer.

"Mrs. Sherman we found a photo of your daughter at a party, with her rapist Sam Baylor and some friends. Your daughter was only in pants. I'm sorry." Said Cragen

Nikki's parents nodded and their daughter was embarrassed.

"Listen to me very carefully are you saying that A.D.A. Cabot never made it over to your house?" asked Cragen

Everyone looked to the Sherman family waiting for an answer.

"No, captain Cragen she never made it to our house." Said Mrs. Sherman

"Is Miss Cabot ok?" asked Nikki Sherman

Everyone looked to each other in worry about Alex. Then they looked to Nikki and her mom and dad and said…

"I don't know Mr. and Mrs. Sherman we'll get back to you." Said Cragen

The Sherman family nodded and left the squad room.

Before anyone could say anything Officer Colin came over to them with a file in his hand and a USB thumb drive and stopped behind Cragen and said…

"Excuse me Captain Cragen I have something you need to hear." Said officer Colin

Cragen nodded his head ok and Colin moved to Olivia's desk and put the USB thumb drive into Olivia's computer. Then Colin pulled up a 911 call.

This call came into 911 at 3:20 am this morning. Here have a listen." Said officer Colin

He hit the play button and this is what they heard.

**911 operator 203 how may I help you?**

"_Theirs 3 men approaching a car stopped at a red light. Oh my they have gun's." caller_

**Ma'am what's your name?**

"_My name is Kelly Phil I live near Manhattan high school." Caller_

**Ok that's good, listen I need you to tell me what's going on Miss Phil.**

"_Ok oh my they are forcing her car door open. Oh no they are dragging her out of her car." Caller_

**Ok ma'am you need to calm down. Can they see you? **

_**Deep breaths were taken**_

"_No I'm hiding behind my neighbor's car. Oh man that had to hurt. She punched one of them and then kneed him in the package. Now she's running oh my I know her she's the A.D.A. who a couple of years back was thought to be murdered, but later found out to be in witness protection. Oh I think her name was A.D.A. Alex Cabot. Ya that's her name." caller_

**Ok**

"_Shit they got her boxed in. fuck one of them hit her with their gun in the head. It looks like she passed out. The one who hit her is carrying her to a van. He's getting into the back of the van with her. There leaving." Caller_

**Ok can you tell me the color of the van?**

"_It looks like a blue or black van, but I can't tell." Caller_

**That's ok, stay were you are and I'll send the police your way ma'am.**

The 911 call ended and Colin's stopped it. Then he looked to everyone in the room. He handed Cragen a file with the crime scene were Alex was taken.

Cragen opened the file and saw Alex's car with the driver's door wide open. He put them up on the board for everyone to see. They all looked at the photos and saw Alex car abandoned.

Another photo was of a small pool of blood on the ground about ten feet away from Alex's car. Cragen looked to Officer Colin and asked…

"Why were we not told about this before now?" asked Cragen

"I don't know sir." Said officer Colin

Before Cragen could ask Colin any more questions about why they weren't told sooner. Warner came in and yelled…

"Cragen!" yelled Melinda Warner

Cragen and everyone turned to see ME Melinda Warner come walking over to them. She stopped by the board with the photos of Alex's car on it.

"Yes Melinda what is it?" asked Cragen

"The blood found near Alex's car belongs to Alex guys in sorry." Said Melinda

Everyone nodded

"What type is Alex's blood? How do you know it's her blood?" asked Olivia

Melinda pointed to the small pool of blood on the photo and said…

"That blood pool is A+ positive and Alex is A+ positive, I'm sorry liv, but we may have a suspect." Said Melinda

Everyone looked to Warner waiting for her to go on.

"CSU found blood on the inside of Alex's car on the door. It didn't have Alex's blood type so it's not hers. The persons whose blood that is has AB- negative blood type. We ran it through the Bata base and got a hit. It matches Evan Patterson he's got a criminal record for first degree assault, attempted rape, and first and second degree rape. That's all just in the past 13 years." said Melinda

Everyone was in shock, then Cragen, Fin, munch, Olivia, and Elliot remembered him along with Melinda.

"I remember him, he raped and tortured 14 women and 38 children and killed them all within 2 weeks. Casey tried him in 2006. He got off on a technicality because some lab rat made an error in paperwork. So the case was thrown out and he disappeared after that." Said Cragen

Everyone nodded

Unknown place 4:45 am

It was morning around 3 or 4 in the morning Casey guest as she moved from Dickie Stabler over to her half-sister Alex Cabot. She took the wash cloth and cleaned up her sisters cut and face. Casey winced as her ribs gave a protest to her cleaning her sister's face.

Casey thought this was her fault her sister and Elliot's son dickie was here and Dickies friend Shane wouldn't have been raped and killed in front of her and dickie, but it wasn't her fault it was the people who kidnapped them's fault.

Casey lost track of how long she had been here in this blood filled basement, were many people had lost their lives in this very room. Just thinking of it made a shiver go down her back.

Casey was just glad that Dickie and Alex were still out cold. Casey new most of her injuries were healed up now, but not all of them.

She knew that she was going to try and make the kidnapper focus all the rage and beatings on her. She didn't want Alex or Dickie to feel the pain that these monsters could inflect on a person.

Casey was pulled out of her thoughts by someone groaning. She looked down and saw Alex opening her eyes. Alex had a dazed look in her eyes.

"Alex can you hear me, it's me Casey your sister." Asked Casey

Alex looked up and saw her Sister Casey leaning over her.

"Casey where are we?" asked Alex

As she set up with Casey's help.

She looked around her and she saw that here was a metal table in the back of the room. It had blood stains on it. She also saw Dickie Stabler beside Casey on her right side.

She also saw that the room and floors had dries old blood stains from other people. The room smelled like copper blood.

Alex looked back to her sister Casey. She saw that Casey had a cut on her bottom lip and a bruised left cheek. Alex could see that it hurt for Casey to move.

"Casey they beat you up are you ok sis?" Asked Alex

Casey nodded and said…

"I'm ok Alex. It's better than it was days ago sis." Said Casey

Alex nodded and moved over to the other side of Dickie. She felt for his pulse and sighed when she found it beating normaly. She looked up to her sister Casey and asked.

"How long has he been out a few hours I don't really no? I don't have anything to tell the time with. I don't even know how long I've been here." Said Casey

Alex nodded and said…

"Ok sis." Said Alex

"Do you know what today is?" asked Casey

"Its April, 18th when did you get taken Casey?" asked Alex

"They took me on April, 11." Said Casey

Alex nodded and then said…

"So if Dickies been here for a couple of hours that means I've been here most likely under an hour. So that's good." Said Alex

Casey nodded in agreement then Alex said…

"This is going to be ok. El, liv, and everyone will realize at some point that I never made it to where I was going and come looking for me." Said Alex

Casey nodded she saw Alex wince and touch her forehead.

"It smells like someone died in here not too long ago." Said Alex

She saw a haunted look cross her sister's face, and then a sad look took its place. Alex slowly touched her sister's hand and then held it and said…

"What happened Casey?" Asked Alex

While she looked her sister in the eyes, she saw her sister lower her head. So she squeezed Casey's hand. Casey squeezed her hand back and said…

"They killed Dickies friend Shane Newsome after they raped him." Said Casey

As tears fell down her face. Alex suddenly realized that the kidnapers made Casey and Dickie watch everything that they did to Shane. Alex pulled her sister into a hug. Alex let go of Casey, when Casey pulled away from her.

SVU squad room 5:20 am

Olivia, Elliot, fin, Cragen, munch, McCoy, Liam black, Officer Colin and Warner all looked up from what they were doing and talking about. They saw Lt. van buren, det. Green, and coming over to them.

They all saw that van buren had a file in her hand.

"What can we do for you van buren?" asked Cragen

Van buren gave him the best smile she had to offer at the moment.

"We got a call at 3:30 pm yesterday about a homicide near our station. When we got there we saw a young person. He had been shot 3 times and his fingertips were missing and he had no ID and we had nothing to identify him with. So we did the best we could with what little info we had. Then we got the APV's you guys sent out and then Rodgers checked them against them and did test and then she told us who our victim was and what happened to him, before he died." Van buren said

In a soft voice as she looked at the SVU squad and McCoy and there ME. She saw that they realized that it was one of the teens they were looking for.

"Who was it Anita." Asked Cragen

Instead of van buren answering Rodgers did.

"It was Shane Newsome Cragen." Said Rodgers

She van buren and her team watched as the SVU squad breathed a relief that it was not Dickie Stabler. Then they saw them look to them and nodded for Rodgers to go on.

"I did the autopsy and found out that he had been abused a few times and then shot 3 times. Once in the abdomen and twice in the chest, he died almost right away. The person who raped Shane Newsome wore a condom and also bleached his lower body taking any evidence he may have left after raping him. I did find a few strands of hair that didn't belong to him on his body." Said Rodgers

Everyone looked to her.

"Who's is it Elizabeth." Asked Warner

"It belongs to Dickie Stabler. I'm sorry Elliot he was with Shane Newsome at some point before or after he died. The hair came from Dickies head." Rodger said in a soft voice.

Everyone stood in silence for a few mins. The SVU squad was taking it all in and was glad that Dickie may still be alive.

Van buren and her det's and Rodgers were looking at the board with the crime scene photos on it. They wondered who's car that was and why the door was open.

McCoy and Liam black watched everyone in the squad room. They watched as van buren put the file she had on Olivia's desk.

"Who's car and blood is this?" van buren asked

Pointing to the crime scene photos on the board.

Everyone looked to the board.

"It belongs to Alex Cabot and she been missing." Said McCoy

"How long has she been missing?" asked van buren

"She has been missing a little over two hours." Said Cragen

Van buren and her detectives nodded in understanding.

"So we still have two missing and one dead. What do we know?" asked Fin

Everyone waited for someone to answer Fin's question.

Everyone jumped when Olivia's phone beeped and Olivia looked at her phone and looked at the text message she got in surprise. Everyone watched as Olivia looked at her phone.

"What is it liv?" asked Elliot

"It's a text message from an unknown number. The message says.

_**Hello detective's and everyone else by now you realize that we have Alex Cabot and Dickie Stabler. Well I got another surprise for you I've also got an old friend of yours. I believe you all know her Casey Novak. She's really got a mouth on her. So she had to be punished, boy I loved that beating we gave her. Let's see how long they last before they give up hope on you ever finding them.**_

_**Oh detectives' Stabler Miss Novak has taken up keeping your son safe. It was fun to see the looks on Casey and dickies face as we raped and killed Shane Newsome Dickies friend. Oh they tried to look away, but we wouldn't let them. We've only just started the torture that they will get.**_

_**I hope you have better luck getting us then the FBI and they did. Casey Novak has been helping them find and put people like us away. **_

_**People who want the Manhattan SVU and DA's office to pay for what they did. Any questions you have just ask Judge Donnelly and Mary Clark they will tell you have everything you needed to no.**_

_**Oh one more thing we now that Alex Cabot and Casey Novak are half-sisters. Oh how much fun we can have with them. We know things about their painful past that only 3 people in the world know about and one of those was there growing up with them.**_

_**Well we have to go for now bye." **_Olivia said

Everyone was frozen to their spots after Olivia read the text, she got out loud.

A few min's pass and everyone is brought out of there shock by voices of Mary Clark and Liz Donnelly as they came into the squad room. They looked up and watched Judge Donnelly and Mary Clark come over to them and stand.

"I see we have a full house here this morning." Said Donnelly

Everyone nodded

Liz and Mary looked around the room they stopped on the board with crime scene photos on it. They looked to everyone in the room and said.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Munch

"We know that Casey, Alex and Dickie are all missing. We also know who has them to." Said Donnelly

"How do you know this, we just found out that Casey was also missing and being held along with Dickie and Alex." Asked Cragen

"Because Liz and I knew all along that Casey was helping the U.S. attorney's office and the FBI get the people after you guys. Casey never lied to Petrovsky it was set up to look like it and Petrovsky was in on it the hole time. She knew what Casey and the FBI were doing. We all know that you all think that Casey was disbarred or centered, but she's not. We just needed everyone to think that. We never thought that Detective Lake would kill the perp. We all fill guilty about that, but the group Casey and the FBI have been after for the past 8 months. These people are very bad they love to torture the victims before they kill them." Said Mary Clark

Everyone listened to what those two had to say.

"This group is people that captain cragen's team and the Manhattan DA's office put away or felled to convict. They want revenge on all of us. Poor Casey she's been forced to watch them kill 3 people that we know of.

That's all we can tell you without the FBI and the U.S. attorney getting here sorry guys." Said Donnelly

Everyone was in shock at what they were hearing from Mary and Liz. They just couldn't believe it.

"So this is all about revenge on us?" asked Melinda

"Yes" said Donnelly

Before anyone could say anything else Donnelly's cell phone rang. Everyone looked to Donnelly as she answered her phone.

"Donnelly "said Liz

She listened to everything the person on the other side of the line said.

"Ok see you soon bye." Said Donnelly

She closed her cell and put it in her pocket. Then she looked to everyone in the room and they were looking at her to.

"Who was that Liz?" asked McCoy

"Well that was Abbie saying that the agents and U.S. attorney. Who were working with Casey are on their way here to help us." Said Donnelly

Everyone nodded

"When will they be here Liz?" asked Cragen

"In about 20 mins captain." Said Donnelly

Everyone nodded in understanding

20 mins later

Liam black had left the squad room 10 mins ago. So the only ones left in the squad room is van buren her detectives, Cragen and his squad, Donnelly, Mary Clark, Rodgers, warner, McCoy and Huang who came in 5 mins ago, after Cragen called him.

Everyone looked up when they heard voices talking as they came into the squad room. They saw Abbie Carmichael and two guys in suits, a woman with a brief case and agents Hammond come over to them.

Everyone looked to each other, and then Cragen said…

"Agent Hammond good to see you again it's been 4 years." Said Cragen

"You to captain Cragen, detectives Benson, Stabler, munch, Tutuola good to see you guys after 4 years." said Hammond

Everyone in the squad room nodded and watched each other.

"So are you guys going to tell us everything?" asked McCoy

Abbie and Hammond nodded their heads yes.

"You know agent Hammond and myself. Well the guy in the black suit is FBI Agent Steven and the one in the navy blue suit is his partner Agent Billson they were the two FBI agents working with Casey and Hammond. The woman in the suit is one of my co-worker U.S. attorneys Lillian More. She worked with Casey to." Said Abbie

Everyone nodded

"So can you tell us who you guys were after? Liz Donnelly said that this group was people who want revenge on us. Who are they and how many have they killed?" asked Cragen

Hammond nodded and said…

" there are 8 of them and they have raped 30, tortured over 50 and killed a total of 150 people in the 8 months we've been looking for them." Said Hammond

"This case has been haunting Casey for months." Said abbie

Everyone nodded

"The leader of the group is Darrell Phillips. He was arrested for kiddy rape, stalking his rape victims and rape of 3 cops and murdering them. He was a middle school gym teacher. Served 3 years for rape and stalking his victims. He got off on the rapes and murders of the 3 cops, because of a technicality. Elizabeth Donnelly prosecuted his case." Said Hammond

Everyone listened

"His first in command is Evan Patterson. He has a criminal record for first degree assault, attempted rape, and first and second degree rape. He also was the number one suspect in the raped and tortured 14 women and 38 children and killed them all within 2 weeks. He got off because of a technicality. Casey prosecuted his case." Said Abbie

Cragen, Fin, Munch, Huang, Elliot and Olivia remembered that case. Van buren and her team and Rodgers, McCoy and warner weren't there for the case involving Evan Patterson.

Everyone looked back to the U.S. attorney, FBI agents, Hammond and abbie.

"His second in command is Eric Collins. He was convicted of having child porn, raping and stocking his ex-girlfriend in "04" in New Jersey. He also was convicted for molesting his six year old niece in "05". Benson and Stabler arrested him for his niece and Casey prosecuted it. He got 2 years for molesting his niece." Said Hammond

"Then the 4th member of the group is Harrison price he is connected to 3 murders for hire hit's in DC, 8 murders for hire hit's in Atlanta, 6 murders for hire hit's in Kansas and 11 in Chicago. All together he's wanted for 28 murders. No one's been able to get any charges to stick that's how good he is." Said Abbie

"Then the 5th member is Daniel Martin. He spent 10 years in Rikers Island for rape. When he got out in "98" and has been under the radar ever since." Said Agent Steven

Everyone kept taking everything in.

"Calvin Garcia is the 6th member of the group who has Casey, Alex, and Dickie Stabler. He spent 8 years in sing sing prison for beating his wife and son and attempted murder for trying to kill his wife. He got out in "2001" and tracking down his wife and son. He raped his wife, but got off because there was a lack of evidence. It was Benson and Stabler's case. Alex was the assigned prosecutor for that case." Said Hammond

"Blake Thomas is the 7th member of the group. Thomas did 15 years in Attica for assault with a deadly weapon, rape and first degree assault. He got out in "95", and then he was the suspect in a rape and murder of a high school teacher in"06". It was munch and Elliot's case. Casey was the prosecutor on the case. He got off, because the jury found him not guilty." Said Abbie

"James Bennett is the lase member. He spent 3 years in Rikers Island for raping a girlfriend. That's all we have on him for now." Said Hammond

Everyone took all that info in. everyone was silent for a few mins when van buren spoke.

"Well if you guys needed anything you nowhere to find us." Said van buren

Cragen and everyone nodded and watched van buren, her det's and Rodgers leave the 1-6 squad room.

"We also got a video sent to us on DVD, 5 days ago." Said Hammond

Cragen, fin, munch, Olivia, Elliot, Clark, Donnelly, McCoy, warner and Huang looked to Hammond and wondered what is on the DVD that was sent to them.

"First off how long has Casey been missing?" asked huang

Everyone kept looking at Hammond

"She's been missing since April 11, so for a while. On the DVD is a video of Casey." Said Hammond

"In the video they are beating her up. Let's just say that it's not very pretty. You don't need to watch It." said abbie

They knew if Abbie said that it was bad that it really was and since they were close to her it would only do them more harm than good to watch as the ruthless jerks filmed one another brutalizing their friend and former A.D.A. Then decided that for now they would not watch it, but they may later on if they needed to.

Everyone nodded ok

Then they got back to looking for Alex, Casey and Dickie. They knew that they needed to find them sooner rather then later.

Unknown place 6 am

Casey, Alex and Dickie were all leaning against the back wall of the basement. Dickie sat between Casey and Alexon the floor of the room, with Alex on his left side and Casey on his right side.

They all had their knees up to their chest sitting in a defensive posture trying to keep warm. Even Casey who's ribs protested to sitting with her knees to her chest. Dickie had woken up about ten mins ago and then went back to sleep.

Casey and Alex were lost in their own thoughts. They jerked out of their thoughts and Dickie woke up, when they heard footsteps coming toward the door. They jumped up when the door was thrown open and in came 3 men that Casey and Alex knew.

Alex and Casey saw Evan Patterson, Calvin Garcia and Blake Thomas standing just inside the door with smirks on their faces. They watched as the 3 of them came closer to them.

Casey and Alex pushed Dickie behind them as Patterson, Garcia and Thomas came to a stop in front of them. They were here to take one of them to another room to torture them.

A/N: hope you like reading it. There will be pairs in later chapters. THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Never lose hope

Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf and NBC I own nothing.

Set during Turmoil may have references from the episode everything belongs to dick wolf and his writers

_**Chapter 1: missing**_

_**Alex and Casey saw Evan Patterson, Calvin Garcia and Blake Thomas standing just inside the door with smirks on their faces. They watched as the 3 of them came closer to them.**_

_**Casey and Alex pushed Dickie behind them as Patterson, Garcia and Thomas came to a stop in front of them. They were here to take one of them to another room to torture them.**_

Chapter 2:

Unknown place 6:01 am

Alex and Casey looked at Patterson, Garcia and Thomas who were standing right in front of them with smirks on their faces.

Patterson, Garcia and Thomas thought it was cute how Casey and Alex were protecting Dickie Stabler for them.

Casey new they were going to take one of them into another room and torture them.

Alex and Dickie new someone was going with these men to get something done to them.

Thomas and Garcia went to grab Alex, but Casey stopped them by pushing Alex behind her to stand next to Dickie.

Dickie grabs Alex's right hand and holds it in his left hand. He was trying to convince the both of them that everything would be fine.

Casey, Alex and Dickie all saw the three men look to each other and look back to them and said…

"Casey please move out of the way now!" said Patterson

Casey shook her head no and said…

"No you can take me, but leave them alone." Said Casey

Casey, Alex and Dickie saw Patterson, Garcia and Thomas get angry at Casey for not doing what they wanted her to.

Patterson and Garcia grabbed Casey and dragged her out of the room.

Alex and Dickie watched helplessly as they dragged Casey out of the room and in to another room to torture her.

Alex felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the door that they dragged Casey out of. She knew that they had wanted her not Casey, but Casey wouldn't let them take her.

Dickie started crying as he looked at the door that they dragged Casey out of.

Alex heard Dickie start crying and she pulled him into a hug and held him as he cried. She let her tears fall as dickie sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed his back to help calm him down.

Few min's later

Alex and Dickie set on the floor with their backs leaning on the wall behind them. Alex felt Dickie lay his head on her left shoulder and heard his breathing even out and he was asleep.

Alex felt her eyes start closing and she knew she needed to sleep for now so she could be up and ready when they brought Casey back in to the room.

SVU squad room 6:05 am

Agent's Steven, Billson, U.S. attorney Lillian More and McCoy left the squad room 15 mins ago. That left Cragen, fin, munch, Olivia, Elliot, Clark, Donnelly, warner, Huang, Hammond and Abbie in the squad room looking for Dickie, Alex and Casey.

Cragen looked at everyone in the room and new that they needed to get some rest, so they could keep looking for Alex, Casey and Dickie.

"Can I get everyone to listen to me please?" asked Cragen

Everyone looked to Cragen as he spoke again.

"Look everyone we need to get some rest for now we can look for leads on Dickie, Alex and CaseyOnce we've gotten some shut eye. So go home get some sleep and come back at noon and will start again guys." Said Cragen

Mary Clark, Liz Donnelly, Warner, Huang, Hammond and abbie all left after Cragen said that. While Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch still set at their desks not ready to leave yet.

"I'm not going home cap" said Olivia

Everyone else nodded in agreement with Olivia.

Cragen sighed and nodded and said…

"Ok, but you guys get some sleep in the crib." Said Cragen

They all and headed up the stairs to the crib to get some sleep, and Cragen headed into his office.

Unknown place torture room 1(6:07 am)

Casey set strapped to a chair in one of the torture rooms as Thomas and Collins stood in front of Casey.

Casey remembered who they were she prosecuted both of their case's, during her time with the Manhattan SVU. She missed everyone from the SVU squad; it's been a while since she saw any of them.

She saw Bennett enter with a video camera taping them.

"Been a while since I last saw you counselor how's life been treating ya?" asked Collins

Collins had a smirk on his face as he tucked a piece of Casey's hair behind her ear with his right hand.

Casey moved her head away from Collins hand.

"It's been over 3 years since I prosecuted you for molesting your six year old niece and I've been doing fine." Said Casey

Collins slapped Casey's right cheek hard and a bruise in the shape of a hand started to form.

"Now that you brought that up am going to tell you what I did to my niece years ago." Said Collins

Collins and Thomas smirked as they saw Casey lose some color from her face when she heard Collins say that.

Bennett left the room with his video camera.

Cragen's office inside the 1-6 (6:10) am

Cragen set behind his desk looking over everything they had on Casey, Alex and Dickie's kidnapping.

Cragen thought about Casey Novak and what she was doing for everyone in on the SVU squad. He knew it must have been hard to do what she did to help keep them safe.

His thoughts wondered over to Alex Cabot SVU's current A.D.A. he thought about how happy, angry and confused he was when he found out Alex was alive and not dead.

Cragen loves Alex so much, but he never told her and now it may be too late to tell her.

He remembers the day he first met her, when his squad was being reviewed by the Morris commission and they told him that A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot from the Manhattan DA's offices was assigned to prosecute there cases.

He remembers her telling him to call her Alex and that it is nice to be working with him and his squad.

He remembers seeing a tall natural blonde with pretty blue eyes, who came from money and lots of it. She never flaunted her money around at anyone.

5 mins later

Cragen was passed out on his desk, sleep finally came to him.

Unknown place 8:01 am

Alex woke up about 10 mins ago with Dickie still had his head on her left shoulder. He was still fast asleep; Alex let him stay that way. Alex leaned her head on the wall behind her.

She had her eyes opened and looking at the door across the room. She knew it had been over an hour since they took her sister Casey to another room to torture her.

She hoped that her sister was ok and that they didn't hurt her to bad. Alex new it should be her that they were that they were torturing in that other room.

She knew if they hurt her badly she would feel guilty that Casey got taken instead of her and she would never forgive herself.

Alex heard footsteps coming closer to the door to the room. The door opened and slammed against the wall. Alex and Dickie jumped up and stood side by side as they watched Calvin Garcia carried a passed out Casey in to the room.

He put her in the middle of the room and left closing the door behind him.

Alex and Dickie both ran over to Casey in the middle of the room. They kneeled down beside her and turned her so she was lying on her back.

They saw that she had a bruise in the shape of a hand on her left cheek that was new. They also saw on the other cheek were the bruise was earlier there was now a 2 to 3 in cut on top of the bruise. Casey still has the cut on her bottom lip that was there earlier as well.

Casey also had a swollen right eye that was new and wasn't there before. Alex wiped away the dried blood from Casey left cheek.

Dickie was kneeling next to Alex with Casey in front of them. They wondered how long Casey has been passed out for.

Alex and Dickie set down and decided to wait for Casey to wake up.

Cragen's office 8:05 am

Cragen woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his office door. He set up straight and said…

"Come in." said Cragen

Cragen looked up as Officer Colin came in to his office with a package in his hands.

"Colin what can I do for you?" asked Cragen

"Well captain this just came in and it's addressed to the squad and there's no return address." Said Colin

Cragen nodded as he put gloves on and took the package from Officer Colin. He opened it and 3 DVD's and a note fell on to his desk. Cragen looked to Colin and then said…

"Get everyone from the crib and meet me in the squad room." Said Cragen

Colin nodded and left the room to get Olivia and them.

Cragen looked at the 3 DVD's and saw that they were numbered 1 threw 3.

He called Hammond and abbie who would call everyone else and meet them in the squad room.

Squad room 8:25 am

20 mins had passed and now Cragen his detectives, Hammond, abbie, FBI agents, U.S. attorney, Judge Donnelly and Mary Clark were all in the squad room.

Cragen held the notes that fell out with the DVD's from the package that was sent to them. Everyone was looking at Cragen waiting for him to talk.

"This was brought to my office 20 mins ago. The package was addressed to our squad. Inside the package were 3 DVD's and this note that I have in my hand." Said Cragen

"What did the note say?" asked Fin

"Well the note says.

_**Hello again everybody we thought we would give you something to watch. We hope you like what you will see on show you will see on the 3 DVD's we sent you. You need to watch them in order so we marked them 1 threw 3.**_

_**We hope you enjoy them as much as we did. We have to go talk to you soon bye. **_ Cragen Said

Everyone looked to the DVD's on Olivia's desk. Olivia put the DVD marked number 1 in to her computer.

Everyone watched as a video popped up and all they saw was a blank screen. Everyone watched as Olivia pressed play.

They watched a room come on to screen and they saw Shane Newsome tied to a bed by his hands and feet. Shane was naked and had his mouth taped. Then they saw dickie and Casey get dragged in to the room.

They saw that Dickie wasn't hurt much he had a few cuts but that was all. They saw that Casey had a cut on her bottom lip and a bruised left cheek and more injury's that they couldn't see.

They saw that Dickie and Casey's hands were taped behind them and their mouths were taped to. They were forced to set on their knees and watch as Darrell Phillips walked over to Shane who was bond on the bed.

They saw Phillips touch Shane's face and Casey and dickie trying to say something throw there taped mouths.

Then they saw Casey and Dickie trying to fight off Eric Collins and Blake Thomas as Phillips unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and got on the bed and got on top of Shane.

Collins grabbed Casey forced Casey to stay on her knees. He had one hand on her shoulder and the other one and a fist full of Casey long red hair forcing her to watch Phillips rape Shane.

They saw Thomas do the same with Dickie. They could see tears going down Dickies and Casey's face as they watched Shane get raped.

Then the video ended and the screen went blank.

Everyone was staring at Olivia's computer screen in shock at what they saw on the DVD.

They felt bad that Casey and Dickie had to see that happen to Shane.

Olivia put the next DVD in and hit the play button.

They saw a different room pop up on Olivia's computer. Inside the room were Casey, Alex and Dickie they were all leaning against the back wall of the room they were in.

They saw that Dickie sat between Casey and Alex on the floor of the room with their backs leaning on the wall and their knees up to their chest.

They saw the pain on Casey's face as she set with her knees to her chest. They knew she must have bruised ribs from a beating she got for the people who took her.

Then they saw Casey, Alex and Dickie jumped up when the door was thrown open and in came Patterson, Garcia and Thomas came in and started to close in on Alex, Dickie and Casey.

Then they saw Casey and Alex pushed Dickie behind them as Patterson, Garcia and Thomas came to a stop in front of them.

Then they saw Thomas and Garcia go to grab Alex, but Casey stopped them by pushing Alex behind her to stand next to Dickie. They also saw Dickie grabs Alex's hand. They also saw Patterson say something that they could make out and Casey shake her head and say something back to Patterson.

Then they saw Patterson and Garcia grabbed Casey and dragged her out of the room.

Then they saw Alex pull Dickie in to a hug as tears fell down their faces. Then the screen went blank.

Olivia removed the 2nd DVD and put in the 3rd and last on for now. When Olivia hit play they saw a door behind James Bennett and they heard Bennett say…

_**We thought we would give up a preview of what we are doing to A.D.A. Novak.**_

_**Let's see what's happening in here. Said Bennett**_

They saw Casey sit strapped to a chair in one of the torture rooms as Thomas and Collins stood in front of Casey. Then they heard Collins say….

"_**Been a while since I last saw you counselor how's life been treating ya?" asked Collins **_

They saw that Collins had smirk on his face as he tucked a piece of Casey hair behind her ear with his right hand.

Everyone in the squad room felt like throwing up when they saw Collins touch Casey.

They saw Casey moved her head away from Collins hand, and that made them smile.

Then they heard Casey say to Collins…

"_**It's been over 3 years since I prosecuted you for molesting your six year old niece and I've been doing fine." Said Casey**_

Then they saw Collins slapped Casey's right cheek hard and a bruise in the shape of a hand started to form from where he hit her.

Then they heard Collins say…

"_**Now that you brought that up am going to tell you what I did to my niece years ago." Said Collins **_

They felt sick once they heard that leave Collins mouth. They saw Collins and Thomas smirked as they saw Casey lose some color from her face when she heard Collins say that.

Then Olivia's screen went blank and everyone was frozen to their spots. They felt bad for Casey having to hear everything Collins did to his niece.

For a few mins everyone was just staring at Olivia's computer screen.

Then Olivia says…

"We have to find the 3 of them soon, before they get hurt too badly." Said Olivia

Everyone agreed with Olivia that they needed to find them soon.

"So If Alex and Casey are protecting Dickie and Casey's protecting Alex and Dickie and Alex's is protecting dickie then who's protecting Casey?" asked Munch

Everyone wondered the same thing, but Abbie, Mary Clark, and Donnelly who knew that when the time came that Alex would protect her sister when and if the time came.

"Alex does protect Casey when she can. She's protected Casey and abbie before." Said Mary Clark

Everyone in the room was surprised at what Mary Clark said.

"When did they need to be protected and from what?" asked Olivia

"I'm sorry we can't say. So drop it please." Said Donnelly

Everyone nodded their heads ok.

Unknown place 8:40 am

Alex and Dickie were still sitting in middle of the room beside Casey. They knew that over 20 min's had passed since Casey was brought in and they were starting to worry about Casey still being passed out.

"Miss Cabot do you think there is really heaven somewhere up there in the sky?" asked dickie

Alex looked to Dickie who was looking at the floor waiting for Alex to answer him.

"Yes I do Dickie and you can call me Alex." Said Alex

Dickie nodded and looked up to Alex and says…

"Ok Alex. Do you think that Shane is in heaven and happy up their?" asked Dickie

Alex sighed and said…

"I don't know Dickie, but I hope so he deserves that and so much more Dickie?" Said Alex

Dickie nodded and asked….

"Alex do you think that we will get out of here alive?" asked Dickie

Alex gave him a small smile and said in a soft voice.

"Yes I do Dickie. So don't give up hope yet. I know that there are people out there looking for the three of us." Said Alex

Dickie nodded and gave Alex the best smile he could.

"Do you think that Olivia and my dad and there squad and friends are looking for us?" asked Dickie

Alex reached out and took dickies hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and said…

"Yes I know they are and they won't stop until they find us." Said Alex

Dickie nodded and said….

"Ok and thanks for helping me keep my faith Alex." Said Dickie

Alex nodded and smiled and said…

"You're welcome Dickie." Said Alex

They released each other's hands and went to looking around the room again.

They looked to Casey hoping she would wake up very soon…

They saw Casey eyes start to flutter opened and they heard Casey say awe as she opened her eyes and looked at them.

Casey looked up at her sister and Dickie Stabler who were sitting on the ground beside her. She could only see them through her left eye because the other eye was swollen shut.

Casey slowly set up with the help of Alex and Dickie. They all moved to sit in a circle facing each other.

"How are you feeling Casey?" asked Alex

"I'm fine guys really." Said Casey

Casey said even though she was in a lot of pain.

Alex and Dickie new that she was in a lot of pain even though she said she wasn't.

Inside judge Petrovsky chambers 9am

Lena Petrovsky was sitting behind her desk looking through the case's she had at trial right now. She had to be back in the court room in 2 hours for the second day of the Lewis trial.

Her secretary was out and would be back in an hour. She heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in" said Petrovsky

She heard the door open and then close. She looked up and saw three men standing next to each other and she saw that they had guns in their hands and they were pointing them at her.

"Come with us. And don't make a sound," said one of the men.

"If you scream, I'll put a bullet through your heart before you can call for help," threatened the other."

"What do you want? If it's possible, I'll get you anything…" trailed off the terrified judge. She wouldn't give the three thugs the satisfaction of seeing the terror on her face though.

"lena, we only want you to come with us nice and quietly," said the third man reaching out to stroke her cheek.

The judge recoiled in disgust. The man who first spoke to Lenda shot into the ceiling to show her that he was dead serious. Unfortunately for the judge, the gun had a silencer so the noise of the gun was muted.

Reluctantly, Lena got out of her chair and did as they demanded for now that is. She rose to her feet and the other men put their guns away and surrounded her. Only the more dangerous of the men kept out his gun but concealed it in a jacket that he wore especially for the kidnapping. "Walk out nice and slowly and you won't get hurt."

Lena was astonished once they reached the front doors. She couldn't comprehend how none of her co-workers failed to notice that she was being forced at gunpoint to leave the courthouse against her will. What did these guys want from her? Were they people she had locked up in prison who wanted revenge? It was a known fact that when convicts got released from prison they come after four people, the judge who convicted them, the prosecutor who piled the evidence against them, their accuser (which is the victim), or the cop who testified against them.

Lena's stomach sank as she walked out the doors and they closed behind her. Now they're no turning back. The only chance she had of escaping was if one of her co-workers had intervened, but they hadn't. Whatever they wanted her for, they had her all to themselves now. She was used to convicting these guys from the safety of her bench, it was a different ball game now that she was on the other side of the fence.

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Never lose hope

Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf and NBC I own nothing.

Set during Turmoil may have references from the episode everything belongs to dick wolf and his writers

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Lena's stomach sank as she walked out the doors and they closed behind her. Now there's no turning back. The only chance she had of escaping was if one of her co-workers had intervened, but they hadn't. Whatever they wanted her for, they had her all to themselves now. She was used to convicting these guys from the safety of her bench; it was a different ball game now that she was on the other side of the fence.**_

Chapter 3

Unknown place 9:45am

Alex, dickie and Casey all heard footsteps coming closer to them. They looked to the door as it was thrown opened and they saw Patterson, Phillips and Garcia force Lena Petrovsky in to the room.

Patterson, Phillips and Garcia left the room and Petrovsky looked at the three of them.

Lena Petrovsky took a good look at Alex Cabot and Casey Novak and a teen age boy who looked a little like detective Stabler. She saw that Alex had a cut on her left temple that had been cleaned up because there was no blood on Alex's forehead.

She saw that Casey looked worse off than the other two. She saw that Casey had a bruise in the shape of a hand on her left cheek and on the other cheek there was a bruise with a 2 to 3 in cut on top of the bruise. Casey also had a cut on her bottom lip and her right eye was also swollen almost all the way closed and that eye also had purple and black bruises to.

She saw that the boy was fine and didn't have any cuts or bruises on him that she could see.

Alex and Casey new that judge Petrovsky was looking them over to see how hurt they were.

Then they watched as judge Petrovsky came over to them in the middle of the room and set down next to Casey.

Dickie, Casey and Alex all looked to Petrovsky, who looked to them.

"Judge Petrovsky they didn't hurt you did they?" asked Casey

They all looked to each other as they talked.

"No Casey dear they didn't. I'm fine." Said Petrovsky

The others nodded and then Alex asked…

"Judge where were you when they took you?" asked Alex

"I was in my chambers at the courthouse Alexandra. When they took me." Replied Petrovsky

Everyone nodded and Casey asked…

"Did anyone realize that you were being kidnapped?" asked Casey

"No they made me walk out with them like nothing was wrong." Said Petrovsky

Everyone nodded and Alex said…

"Wait the courthouse has video cameras everywhere. So when they realize that judge Petrovsky is missing they will check them. Judge were the 3 men who brought you in here the men who took you from the courthouse?" asked Alex

"Yes they were Alexandra why?" asked judge Petrovsky

Alex and Casey explained everything to judge Petrovsky as dickie watched them quietly.

Squad room 10:30am

Cragen, Benson, Stabler, fin, munch, Judge Donnelly and Mary Clark were all sitting around the squad room looking over every piece of evidence they had trying to find dickie, case and Alex.

Everyone looked to Olivia when her phone beeped saying that she had a new text message.

Olivia opened her phone and read the text message out loud.

_**Hello again detectives and everyone else told you we would be talking again soon. So we hoped you loved the videos that we sent you last time… since then we went and got us another co-worker of yours. She's a judge. We think you know her well. Her name is judge Lena Petrovsky and we took her right from under your noses.**_

_**We took her from the courthouse at around 9am this morning. We are going to have some more fun with dickie, Casey, Alex and judge Petrovsky.**_

_**So are you even close to finding us yet? **_

_**Well we have to get back to our new guest.**_

_**Can't wait to talk to you again goodbye for now.**_

Everyone just looked at each other and then everyone watched as Donnelly started typing something on Olivia's computer and then everyone saw the video footage of the inside of the courthouse near judge Petrovsky's office.

They watched as three men whose faces they couldn't see entered judge Petrovsky's chambers after knocking.

Then mins later they exit with judge Petrovsky then they disappear. Then they walk to the courthouse doors. Everyone saw that it was Patterson, Phillips and Garcia who took judge Petrovsky from the courthouse.

"So they have Lena Petrovsky. What do we do now?" said Mary Clark

Everyone looked to Cragen. Who sighed and said…..

"We pull Petrovsky's secretary in and talk to her." Said Cragen

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Cragen.

20mins later

Cragen, Benson, Stabler, fin, munch, Judge Donnelly and Mary Clark all looked up when judge Petrovsky's secretary Helen Morgan entered the room. She walked over to them and stopped near them.

"I'm looking for a detective Benson; she called and left a message asking for me to come down here. I'm Helen Morgan judge Petrovsky's secretary." Said Helen Morgan

Everyone watched Olivia step closer to Petrovsky's secretary and say…

"I'm detective Benson. If you'll follow me I will take us somewhere where we can talk." Said Olivia

Everyone saw that Helen Morgan nodded and followed Olivia into the interview room.

Interview room 10:50 am

They both set down at the table across from each other and got started.

"So Miss Morgan where were you when your boss judge Petrovsky was taken?" asked Olivia

"Well I was out checking on my mom. She's sick and in the hospital dying of Lung Cancer, She only has a few months left before she's gone forever and I try and spend as much time with her as I can detective Benson." Said Helen Morgan honestly

"Ok I get it." said Olivia

"Judge Petrovsky's very understanding and lets me leave to visit my mother whenever she can." Said Helen Morgan

Olivia nodded and said…

"Do you like working for Judge Petrovsky?" asked Olivia

"Yes I love it. She's a very nice woman, once you get to know her, and She's a good boss." Said Helen Morgan

"How long have you worked for Judge Petrovsky?" asked Olivia

"Two years tomorrow." Said Helen Morgan

Olivia nodded and said…

"Did you or Judge Petrovsky tell anyone that you were going to be gone this morning?" asked Olivia

"No we told no one." said Helen Morgan

Olivia nodded and stood up and said…

"Well thank you for your time and if we need your help again I will get in touch with you." Said Olivia

Helen Morgan nodded and she and Olivia left the interview room.

Squad room 10:56 am

Olivia walked into the squad room she saw that Cragen had called abbie and Hammond standing with, Stabler, fin, munch, Judge Donnelly, Mary Clark and Cragen.

Olivia stopped next to her partner and stood.

"We filled abbie and agent Hammond in on everything." said Cragen

Olivia nodded and Donnelly asked…

"So what did Helen Morgan tell you Benson?" asked Donnelly

"Well she said that Judge Petrovsky is a very understanding woman and that she was visiting her mother at the hospital. Her mother is dying of lung cancer." Said Olivia

Everyone nodded and fin asked…

"So we basically got nothing from her liv?" asked Fin

Everyone saw Olivia nod and say…

"Yep" said Olivia

Unknown place 11am

Alex, dickie, Casey and Judge Petrovsky all looked up to the door in surprised startlement when it flew open and they saw Darrell Phillips, Evan Patterson, Eric Collins, Calvin Garcia, and Blake Thomas, all come in to the room.

Alex, dickie, Casey and Petrovsky all saw that Patterson and Thomas both had guns and Collins and Garcia both had knives in their hands.

They saw Patterson, Thomas, Collins and Garcia all look to a tall dark haired white man who looked to be in his late 50's or early 60's with green eyes. They realized that this guy was the leader of this group of criminals.

They watched as the leader took a few steps in their direction and then stopped.

"Hello there guys I know you don't know me, but my name is Darrell Phillips and I hope you enjoy your stay here with us." Said Phillips

Then they saw the door open and 3 men they didn't know bring in 4 wooden chairs and rope to tie them to the chairs with.

They watched as they put them down near them in the middle of the room. Then Patterson, Thomas, Collins and Garcia walked over to them and forced them to stand and then moved them over to the chairs and made them sit down.

Then the 3 men they didn't know tied their feet to the chairs legs and then tied hands behind there back with the rope they brought in with them.

Alex, dickie, Casey and Petrovsky watched as the 3 men who brought the chairs in left the room. They tried to move and to get their hands free but they couldn't there ropes were too tight for them to get free.

They looked up when they heard laughing and saw Phillips, Patterson, Collins, Garcia, and Thomas laughing at them trying to get free.

Then Alex, dickie, Casey and Petrovsky watched Phillips reach into his pocket and pull out Alex's cell phone turn it on and say…

"now I'm going to give detective Benson as call and everyone's going to be quiet as a mouse and if I say you can talk then and only then can you open your mouth got it." said Phillips

Alex, dickie, Casey and Petrovsky all nodded and watched as Patterson, Collins, Garcia, Thomas disappeared behind them.

Collins stood behind Casey with his knife to Casey's neck. Garcia stood behind Alex with his knife also to Alex's neck just like Collins did with Casey.

Patterson Stood behind Dickie with his gun to dickies head and Thomas did the same to Petrovsky.

Alex, dickie, Casey and Petrovsky all watched Phillips press the talk button on Alex's cell phone after finding the number he needed in Alex's contact list.

Squad room 11:15am

Olivia jumped as her cell phone rang. Who on earth would be calling her while she was at work, especially since they knew that she was working on a very critical case at the moment.

"Answer the phone already Liv. It might be someone important." Said Sgt. Munch, always the conspiracy theorist.

Olivia pushed the talk button and they all sat their in complete silence listening to see who was on the other end. And Judge Donnelly wouldn't have ever expected just who's voice she'd hear on the other end of the line…

"Hello Detective Benson. I'm guessing that there are several people who are here that you'd like to talk to, but first, listen to what I have to say." Demanded Phillips.

Making sure to erase all inflection from her voice, Detective Benson replied.

"Okay, I'm listening." Said Olivia.

Clearing her throat, Olivia asked.

"Who am I talking to?"

"What concern is it to you who I am? But if you really want to know, then why don't you ask Elizabeth Donnelly." Said Phillips cockily.

"He's a nobody who thinks he's somebody. Darrell Phillips was a middle school gym teacher who got arrested for a laundry list of crimes, though he managed to wheezle his way out of serving time for several of them on a technicality on the more serious of them, which were the rapes and senseless murders of three of New York's finest. The crimes that he was convicted for were, kiddy rape, and he also had a thing for stalking his victims. The sleezeball only served three years. If I had my way, he would've served one hundred percent of his original sentence!" exclaimed the judge.

If Judge Liz Donnelly could see Phillip's expression now then she would have punched the jerk in the face, because he was smirking as he reminisced and relived his crimes. Wanting to move the conversation along so that they could find out what the an wanted, Olivia said,

"Alright Darrell, you obviously wanted to say something of great importance to us, now here's your chance." Said Olivia sarcastically.

Darrell said,

""If I'm not mistaken, there are four people here that would like nothing more than to talk to you, but they can't until you here what I have to say." Said Darrell.

Abbie Carmichael asked,

"So tell us Darrell, are any of the hostages hurt in any way?" asked Abbie who was surprised that no one else had asked this very question yet.

With a wicked smirk, Darrell said,

"Oh you don't even know the half of it. Judge Donnelly told you what they said I do to children for sport, so as I'm sure you can imagine, there's all kinds of things that I could've gotten up to since I've had one of them for several days." Said Darrell.

Stabler couldn't hold it in any longer. This creep had his son for hours and he didn't even want to think of what his son might've seen or endured.

"You sick son of a bitch! How can you think that hurting children is fun?" Stabler lost all control at this point and slammed his clenched fist onto his desk in anger.

Putting a soothing hand on his arm, Olivia said,"Calm down El, getting angry isn't going to fix things." Said Olivia.

Fin interrupted Liv just to show the creep who was in charge and said,

"Tell us how you really feel momma's boy. You're acting like someone that's got deep-seated mommy issues. Did your mommy pay special attention to you when you were little? Ah I know what made you who you are now, your mommy hurt you and made you promise not to tell a soul just like every other child molester who gets caught." Fin concluded with style.

Phillips fumed. How dare these big-shot detectives imply such things! She never actually raped me, rationalized Phillips. Darrell gave Patterson the signal to slap Dickie across the face hard! That oughta teach them who they are dealing with.

Everyone in the squad room reeled back with shock when they heard one of the men slap someone roughly. The person cried out in pain. Stabler was pissed! That voice sounded awfully like his son! How dare they? Everyone else in the room save, Abbie, Mary Clark, and agent Hammond recognized the boy's voice. It was Dickie.

They all wondered just what the young boy had been through and if these monsters had been deprived enough to hurt a child. But who were they kidding, after all, Darrell Phillips was convicted of kiddy rape. If God were on their side then Dickie hadn't been assaulted, but you just never know.

Phillips threatened,

"Say something smart like that again and it won't be just a slap across the face next time…" he threatened. Olivia said,

"Now let's all calm down. There's no need for anyone else to get hurt." She said in a calming tone. Darrell said,

"Detectives I think that it's best for you to listen to your colleague. That is if you don't want anyone else to get hurt." Said Darrell.

Detective Fin wasn't going to put up with his bull shit an longer, so he said,

"Listen here Darrell, we call the shots not you. However, you do make a good point, so in this we agree totally." He said.

Cragen said,

"Alright, we've worked with you for long enough so how about letting us talk to one of the four to verify that everyone's alright as you claim." Said the Captain of the Manhattan SVU.

Darrell said,

"If you must." He said.

With Alex's cell phone in hand, Darrell walked over to the bound form of Casey and whispered to her,

"If you say anything to them that might give them a clue as to our location, or tell them anything about our past, Collins will slit your throat before you can finish divulging any pertinent information to them, mark my words."

Casey flinched at the all-to-real threat from her captor.

Darrell put the cell up to her ear and stood beside her chair so that he could hold it against her ear since she was tied up.

Casey came on the line and said in a shaky voice,

"Hello guys. We're all doing fine."

Olivia highly doubted it, since she knew that Casey and Alex were very outspoken. They wouldn't go down without a fight. Which meant that they probably got punished for talking back to them.

Olivia asked,

"What is the extent of your injuries? You don't actually expect me to believe that those men held you guys and has left you unharmed do you?" said Olivia.

Munch broke in,

"We weren't born yesterday you know."

This brought a smile to Casey's lips because that statement sounded like something Munch would say.

Casey replied nonchalantly,

"We've sustained a few bumps and bruises, but we'll live."

With that, Phillips snatched the phone away from Casey's ear and said,

"That's enough. Now that you've gotten your proof Captain, let's make a deal."

Olivia was curious as to what he wanted. Wasn't the kidnapping of a policeman's son, a judge, and two ADA's enough? What more could he possibly want?

Agent Hammond jumped into the conversation by saying,

"What sort of deal are we talking about? You know that we don't like to make deals with dooshbags like you."

Darrell retorted,

"You see, as much as we like having Dickie Stabler around, we'd be willing to make a trade-off for one of your detectives. If you want the kid alive, you'll make a deal with me."

Everyone in the squad room looked apprehensive at the mere thought that they could be talked into making a deal with the devil. But did they have any choice? After all, a kid's life hung in the balance, if they were to refuse.

Olivia decided to bite the bullet and asked,

"Which detective are we talking about here?"

Darrell replied smoothly,

"Why you of course."

Everyone who was sitting in the squad room sat there in complete silence in complete and utter shock at Darrell's words. What could he possibly want with Benson?

Olivia was the one to break the awkward silence by saying,

"When and where?"

Stabler looked at Benson strangely. Why would she be willing to risk her life in order to meet the demands of a psychopath? And if she did, would it ensure his child's survival? Yes it was slightly selfish of him to consider his child's safety first and foremost, but could a father be expected to do anything less?

Stabler finally got up the nerve to respond to Olivia, and he said,

"Are you sure you're willing to do this for me and my son Liv? That's asking an awful lot of you. Especially since we can't guarantee that you won't be hurt."

Olivia thought that that was awfully sweet of him, but didn't dare say so aloud.

Instead she said,

"I'm certain El. Yu know that I can handle it. I survived that time when I went undercover in a prison now didn't I?"

Olivia made an effort to include the rest of their makeshift team involved and said,

"So, we've shared our opinions, and it's time we hear what you guys have to say about the tentative plan."

Cragen spoke for everyone by saying,

"No matter what we think about what you should do, follow your instincts Olivia, it's your own safety at risk."

Olivia made the executive decision and said,

"Okay, I've made up my mind Darrell, I'll o it. Tell me when and where you want to make the trade and I'll be their." She didn't say however, that she was going to be fitted with a wire so that there'd be audio evidence in case things went totally wrong and none of them lived to testify against Darrell and his gang.

Darrell said,

"Me me at five o'clock at Little Susie's in China Town and come alone or else we'll kill the boy before he can be rescued." Olivia's heart skipped a beat. What would happen if their captors figured out that she had back up? Could they reach Dickie in time to save his young life?

Olivia said,

"Okay. I'll see you there. If I discover that you've lied to us about Dickie being alive and well, then the deals off."

Darrell replied,

"Okay, that's fair enough and just to ensure that you come alone, I'm going to give you a little going away present." As the call faded, they could hear Casey and Alex cry out in agony.

A/N: thanks for reading hope you liked it. more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Never lose hope

Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf and NBC I own nothing.

Set during Turmoil may have references from the episode everything belongs to dick wolf and his writers

_**Chapter 3**_

_**"Meet me at five o'clock at Little Susie's in China Town and come alone or else we'll kill the boy before he can be rescued." Olivia's heart skipped a beat. What would happen if their captors figured out that she had back up? Could they reach Dickie in time to save his young life?**_

_**Olivia said,**_

"_**Okay. I'll see you there. If I discover that you've lied to us about Dickie being alive and well, then the deals off."**_

_**Darrell replied,**_

"_**Okay, that's fair enough and just to ensure that you come alone, I'm going to give you a little going away present." As the call faded, they could hear Casey and Alex cry out in agony. **_

SVU Squad room 11:20am

Elliot, fin, munch, Judge Donnelly, Mary Clark, Cragen, Olivia, Hammond, and abbie were frozen in shock. All that could be heard in the squad room was the dial tone on Olivia's phone from were Phillips hung up on them.

Everyone new that it was Casey and Alex who both cried out in agony as they can only imagine what Phillips and his men did to them to make them cry out like that.

They hoped that Alex and Casey weren't hurt too badly.

Cragen and Munch couldn't believe the women they love were being hurt so bad that they cried out in pain.

Cragen and Munch couldn't take it anymore they stood up and slammed their hands down on Munch's desk.

Everyone in the squad room jumped and looked to Cragen and Munch who were pacing near munch's desk.

They could see the anger in Cragen and Munch's faces. They knew that the two of them were thinking how dare those sons of a bitch's hurt the women they love.

Everyone new that Cragen loved Alex and that munch loved Casey even though neither of them told the women they love that they love them.

They just hoped that they would be given the opportunity to tell the women they loved that they love them when they saw them again.

"Don't worry guys Alex and Casey are very strong willed women they will be fine, you'll see." Said Mary Clark

Everyone nodded still not fully convinced by that Mary said…

"Guys Mary's right. Casey and Alex have a way of surprising people." Said judge Donnelly

Olivia closed her cell phone so the dial tone stopped going through the room.

Everyone looked to Cragen when he cleared his throat and said…

"Ok guys we need to get a plan together for tonight when we make the swop for dickie." Said Cragen

Everyone nodded in agreement with Cragen. So they got to work on the plan.

Meanwhile same time Unknown place 11:20 am

Alex, dickie, Casey and Petrovsky were tied to the chairs with Patterson, Collins, Garcia, and Thomas behind them like they were before the call to Olivia.

Petrovsky and Dickie were looking to Alex and Casey who were both in pain from what Collins and Garcia did to Casey and Alex.

Petrovsky and Dickie couldn't believe that Phillips gave Collins and Garcia the order to hurt Casey and Alex as he hung up on Olivia.

They saw the pain on Alex and Casey's faces and heard them scream in agony when Collins drew his knife over Casey's right collar bone just deep enough to draw a steady flow of blood from Casey, and Garcia did the same to Alex.

Everyone turned their heads to Phillips when he asked in a smug voice with a smirk on his face.

"Well this has been fun, but I have some things to do as does Patterson and Thomas. So I'm going to leave Collins and Garcia in here with you guys to keep the four of you in line." Said Phillips smirking

Alex, dickie, Casey and Petrovsky felt goose bumps on their arms and legs, when they heard Phillips say that he was going to leave Collins and Garcia there to keep them in line.

The four of them watched Patterson and Thomas leave the room. Then they looked back to Phillips and to Collins and Garcia, who had moved to stand next to Phillips. Who was standing in front of the four of them.

"Do what you must to keep them in line, but I still want them alive when I get back. Got it?" said Phillips

They watched Phillips and Collins and Garcia walk to the door and Collins and Garcia nodded and Garcia said…

"Yep we got it boss," said Garcia

They saw the door close behind Phillips and Collins and Garcia walked back over to the four of them and started pacing around them.

Casey and Alex were starting to fill weaker as the blood left there body in a steady flow from there right collar bone. They knew that they needed something to stop the bleeding soon or they would bleed to death slowly.

Casey and Alex looked down and saw a small blood pool forming around them.

Petrovsky and Dickie looked to Alex and Casey who were looking at the floor in front of them. So they looked to the floor around Alex and Casey and saw what Alex and Casey saw which were small pools of Casey and Alex's blood.

Petrovsky and Dickie new that Casey and Alex needed something to stop the bleeding soon, because they could see that Alex and Casey were getting weakerand weaker as the moments drug on and on, and they had lost some color in their faces.

"I suggest you find something to stop Casey and Alex's bleeding before you have a problem on your hands," said Petrovsky smartly

Alex, dickie, Casey and Petrovsky saw Collins and Garcia stop in front of the four of them. They also saw Collins roll his eye's and order Garcia to go find something to put on Casey's and Alex's wound with the wave of his hand.

Everyone watched as Garcia left the room.

10mins later

Alex, dickie, Casey, Petrovsky and Collins all looked to the door as Garcia came back in to the room with a first aid kit. They watched as Garcia came back to the middle of the room and he stopped in front of Alex first.

They watched as he unbuttoned Alex's dark blue dress shirt and moved it out of his way. Then they watched him open the first aid kit and then pull out and open a pressure dressing and put it on Alex's right collar bone.

Alex hissed loudly when Garcia pressed the presser dressing on her right collar bone.

Alex could only imagine the look on Garcia's face as he fixed up her wound.

Dickie, Casey, and Petrovsky saw Garcia smirking as he fixed Alex up. They knew if Alex could see the look on Garcia's face she would be pissed and she would want to punch him whenever she got the chance to.

Then they saw Garcia tape the presser dressing from Alex's right shoulder to pass her collar bone.

What Dickie, Casey, and Petrovsky saw next made them feel sick to their stomach. They saw Garcia finish taping the presser dressing to Alex and then they saw him lean in to Alex and kiss Alex's right side of her neck. They saw Alex flinch when Garcia kissed her neck. Then they watched as Alex moved her head away from Garcia and they saw Garcia grab Alex's face roughly with his right hand and then they saw his whisper something into Alex's ear.

Alex moved her head to the left side away from Garcia's mouth. Garcia grabbed Alex's face roughly in his right hand and moved his lips next to Alex's ear and whispered into Alex's ear…

(Don't worry you and I will have are fun some other time baby. Just you wait sweetheart it'll be the best sex you've ever had.) Said Garcia

And then he stood up with the first aid kit.

Everyone watched as Garcia moved over to Casey who set next to Alex with dickie on her left side and Alex on her right side and on Alex's left side was judge Petrovsky.

Alex, Dickie and Petrovsky all watched as Garcia got on the ground and put the first aid kit next to him and then he took out another presser dressing and put in down next to him on the ground.

He unbuttoned Casey's green dress shirt and moved it out of the way and then he grabbed the dressing and opened it. Then he pressed the pressure dressing to Casey wound on her right collar bone to stop the bleeding.

Casey hissed out in pain when Garcia put the pressure dressing on her collar bone.

Alex, Dickie and Petrovsky watched Garcia as he taped the pressure dressing to Casey and then stood up and walked over to his buddy Collins and the two of them started talking with each other.

Interview room 4:40pm

Olivia had her white tank top up to her bra so that they could wire her up for this swop. She hoped that this all went well without anyone getting hurt. She hoped there plan worked well or she'd end up in deep shit along with Alex, Casey, and judge Petrovsky somewhere with very little chance for rescue.

Olivia looked up when someone knocked on the door and then came in. she saw Elliot come in to the room.

"How's it going in here?" asked Elliot

Olivia smiled at Elliot and said…

"Everything's fine El don't worry." Said Olivia

Olivia pulled her shirt down after the tech taped the wire to Olivia's toned abdomen. She made shore that the mike in her bra was in place, and then she put on her red dress shirt and buttoned it up as Elliot watched.

Olivia and Elliot watched as the people in the room with Olivia left leaving only Elliot and Olivia in the room to talk.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few min's and then Elliot spoke

"Liv just promise me that you will be careful please." Begged Elliot

Olivia just smiled and said…

"I try El that's all I can promise you." Said Olivia

Elliot nodded and pulled Olivia into a hug.

Olivia and Elliot were to busy hugging to realize that captain Cragen had opened the door.

Cragen took a few seconds to watch his two detectives hug, but he knew that they needed to get going.

He knocked on the door frame and his detectives looked to him and realized that it was time to go.

They let go of each other and followed Cragen out of the room.

China Town 4:55pm

Olivia sat inside the Little Susie's waiting for the meeting to start. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 4:55pm. She had 5 mins before she would get to see dickie, Elliot's youngest twin.

She knew that Cragen, munch, fin, Elliot and some other cops were across the street inside a coffee shop watching and listening to everything her wire picked up. She knew that if anything went wrong they would be inside here in seconds.

She was sitting near the back of the café. So that she could watch everyone coming into the café.

Olivia heard Cragen's voice in her ear piece saying that he saw three of their suspects coming into the café with dickie who looked ok physically as far as they could see.

At five o'clock on the dot Olivia watched as Evan Patterson, James Bennett and Blake Thomas came in with dickie. Olivia watched the four of them make their way over to her. She saw dickie relax when he saw her sitting in the café.

She watched the four of them stop at her table and remain standing.

"Good to see that you are alone like we agreed." Said Patterson

Olivia nodded and said…

"So how is this swop going to work?" asked Olivia

"Well first we are going to pat you down and then we are going to walk out of here with you and when we are gone dickie can call your team to come get him." Said Thomas

Olivia nodded and thought oh crap, but nodded anyway.

She stood up and watched as Bennett came over and started patting Olivia down. Olivia felt Bennett find the wire and then he pulled it off of Olivia and showed it to the others.

"Your wired detective Benson!" yelled Patterson

And a shot was fired….

a/n thanks for reading my story hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Never lose hope**

**Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf and NBC I own nothing.**

**Set during Turmoil may have references from the episode everything belongs to dick wolf and his writers**

**A/N: I am by no means a doctor or a surgeon so sorry if it not all right. I would like to thank howitbe123 for asking me to upload more on this story. I would also like to thank Amanda4Meloni, Christelle, and anyone else who reviewed my story.**

**sorry it took so long to post this chapter I hope u like it.**

Chapter 5

China Town5:02 pm

_**Inside Little Susie's**_

2 seconds is all it takes for someone's life to flash before their eyes.

Three cops came in the café from the back and even more cops came through the front door.

Cragen, Elliot, fin, munch and some other cops came through the front door. They looked to the back of the café and saw Olivia on the floor. They saw blood pooling beneath her.

Much to their surprise and abject horror, they saw that all three suspects had guns pointed at them and Blake Thomas had Dickie in front of him using him as a human shield.

"Drop your weapons! Nobody else has to get hurt here, okay guys?" Said Fin

Fin, munch, Elliot, Cragen and every other cop in the café couldn't believe it as they watched Evan Patterson, James Bennett and Blake Thomas drop their guns and kick them over to Elliot and Cragen who bent down and pick them up.

Blake Thomas let Dickie go, as he and his accomplices were patted down and searched then cuffed. They watched Dickie run over to his father and the two of them hugged as Cragen, munch and fin all made their way over to Olivia who was still on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound.

They all knelt down next to her and fin spoke.

"Olivia, baby girl, where are you hit?" asked fin

They saw the pain in Olivia's face.

"I'm hit in the abdomen guys." Said Olivia in a pain filled voice

Fin tore Olivia's shirt up and they all saw Olivia's gunshot wound to her lower left abdomen.

Everyone watched as fin put his hands on Olivia's gunshot wound and pressed down to slow the bleeding.

While Cragen was on the phone with 911, getting a bus brought to their location.

Eliot was doing his best to keep his son from seeing Olivia lying on the floor bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound.

Munch had gone outside to wait for the ambulance to arrive to show them where Olivia was when they arrived.

10mins later

The bus had arrived and the EMT's were inside with Olivia and everyone and they had Olivia on a stretcher; they were heading to the ambulance, to take Olivia and Dickie to the hospital.

Manhattan General Hospital 6:30pm

_**Surgery waiting room**_

Cragen, Elliot, and Fin were sitting in chairs waiting for news on Olivia along with Melinda, Huang, Donnelly, and Abbie who came in to the waiting room 20mins ago.

They all were getting restless waiting for news on Olivia.

They were all deep in their own thoughts.

Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen couldn't get the picture of Olivia bleeding on the floor of the café out of their minds.

Melinda, Huang and Abbie were all thinking about how great of a detective and friend Olivia was and how Olivia always thought of everyone else before herself.

Donnelly just hoped that the bullet didn't hit anything vital inside Olivia.

Everyone hoped that Olivia made it through surgery with out to many problems.

Just for a little while they all forgot about finding Casey, Alex and Judge Petrovsky.

_**ER waiting area 6:30pm**_

Mary Clark and Munch were in the ER waiting area, while Elliot's son Dickie went to get looked over in the ER. They knew Dickie was fine physically, but mentally that was a different story all together.

They just hoped that Dickie would be fine with time and recover mentally from everything he saw while being held captive.

They also hoped that maybe Evan Patterson, James Bennett and Blake Thomas would give up the location where they were keeping Alex, Casey and Judge Petrovsky. So that they could rescue them and make them fill safe again.

_**OR **_

_**Olivia Benson's surgery 6:31PM**_

The doctors and everyone in the OR were doing everything they could to save the patient on the table under there knife.

Everything was going fine until the monitors started going off and everyone looked to them and saw that Olivia's blood pressure was dropping.

"We need to get control of the bleeding, and fast or we are going to lose the patient." Said the lead general attending surgeon

They were trying to stop the bleeding as fast as they could.

"Kevin. We need more suction now please." Said the resident trauma surgeon

Surgical intern Mike Kevin nodded and applied more suction inside Olivia's abdomen.

A few seconds later Olivia's blood pressure came up and she was stable and they went on with her surgery.

5 min's later

They were almost done with Olivia's surgery when all the sudden Olivia's heart stopped.

Everyone looked at the monitor and realized that the patient's heart was flat lining.

Everyone sprung in to action the general and trauma surgeon started working faster on stopping the last of the bleeding. While Kevin the intern started doing chest compressions.

One of the nurses in the OR got the paddles and brought them over to Kevin the one who was doing chest compressions and grabbed the paddles.

Kevin put the paddles on Olivia's chest and said…

"Charge to 200 please." Said Kevin

The nurse did just that and Kevin said…

"Clear" said Kevin as he shocked Olivia's body.

Everyone looked to the monitor and waited for anything to change.

"Charge to 300." Said Kevin and the nurse did.

"Clear" said Kevin as he shocked Olivia's heart again.

Everyone heard the beeping of the heart monitor telling them that they had a heartbeat.

Olivia's heart was beating normally again and they got back to finishing their surgery.

_**ER waiting area 6:35pm**_

Mary Clark and Munch looked up from there magazine's when a male doctor in his late 30's and a nurse in her 20's came to stand in front of them.

"You too came in with Dickie Stabler right?" asked the doctor

They both nodded and munch said…

"I'm Sergeant John Munch NYPD and this is Mary Clark she's a Lawyer." Said Munch

The doctor and nurse nodded and the doctor said….

"Well Sergeant there's nothing wrong physically, but mentally that's another story. We asked him what happened before he came here, but he hasn't said anything about it to us. So we have our therapistDr. Rebecca Hendrix in there with him right now with him. She will be able to tell you more than I can, after she's through talking with him." Said the male doctor

Mary Clark and Munch nodded and Mary Clark said…

"Thanks for everything doctor," said Mary Clark

The doctor left along with the nurse.

Mary Clark looked over to Munch and asked….

"Who is this Rebecca Hendrix's woman?" asked Mary Clark

Munch sighed and said…

"She was a former cop, before she became a doctor. She helped us on a few cases, she's a therapist now who is fully qualified to work with children who've…been through trauma." He said diplomatically.

"She and Olivia new each other when she was a cop?" said Munch

10mins later ER area

Dr. Hendrix came over to munch and Mary Clark and took a seat next to munch.

The three of them looked at each other and munch asked…

"Been a while Hendrix how is Dickie Stabler?" asked Munch

"Well it's hard to tell right now because this is the first counseling secean, but only time can tell. When I walked into the room, Dickie was sitting up in the bed with his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped around his knees. This particular stance is typical of someone who's either been through a great trauma or someone who has witnessed one, I feel that it's best I be upfront with you guys about this. I talked most of the time, the only thing he said was that he wanted to see Casey and Alex. I said that I would find them and bring them to him and I'm good by the way John. Thanks for asking." Said Dr. Hendrix

She saw munch and the women next to him sigh deeply and saw worry on their faces.

"What is going on john?" asked Hendrix

"Well the thing is that Casey Novak and Alex Cabot are missing. They've been kidnapped along with Dickie, but we made a trade and got him back the deal was Olivia for Dickie, and the people who had him in the restraints found the wire we had on Olivia. They totally lost it with rage, and they shot her in the abdomen before we could do anything to stop them. She's in surgery right now. To top it off, there's a judge who is being held with Alex and Casey." Said Munch

Rebecca Hendrix's was in shock she couldn't believe what they were telling her.

_**Surgery waiting room 7:15PM**_

Elliot, Fin, Cragen, Melinda, Huang, Abbie, Donnelly were all sitting in their chairs waiting for the surgeons who operated on Olivia to come out and tell them anything about how Olivia's doing.

They looked up when they heard Olivia's name being called.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" asked a surgeon in dark blue scrubs.

"That's us" said cragen

Everyone watched as two doctors in two different colored scrubs came over to them and stopped in front of them.

"Your family" asked the older doctor in dark blue scrubs

Everyone nodded at the doctors who looked at them with a strange look.

"My name is Donald Cragen and I'm Detective Benson's captain. Now is she okay or what doctor?" said Cragen

Everyone saw the doctors look at each other and sighed and then looked back to the group of law enforcement officers.

"Well Captain Cragen when Detective Benson was brought in she had a GSW to the abdomen, and she had lost a lot of blood. We stabilized her and then moved her to the OR. During her surgery her blood pressure dropped and we got control of the bleeding and her pressure came up. Then later on when we were almost done her heart stopped beating and we had to do CPR and we also shocked her heart and after shocking her heart two times her heart started beating and she stabilized and we finished the surgery without any other complications."

"She will be moved to surgical ICU soon and in a few days she will be move to a private room, but she should make a full recovery." Said the doctor

Everyone nodded and then Cragen said….

"Thanks doctor for everything." Said Cragen

The doctors left and then everyone sighed in relief that Olivia would be okay.

Everyone looked to Elliot when he jumped up and said…

"Shit! I forgot about seeing how my son is. He probably feels as if I don't care more for him than I do Olivia, since I haven't even been to see him yet." Said Elliot

Cragen put a hand on Elliot's shoulder and said …

"Elliot, calm down. Munch and Mary Clark are down in the ER with him. He'll be okay." Said Cragen

Elliot looked down at his cell phone and saw that he had a text from Munch sent not 6mins ago.

_**To: Elliot**_

_**From: John Munch**_

_**Hey Elliot Dickie's fine physically, but mentally may take some time. Dr. Rebecca Hendrix said that Dickie hasn't talked about what happened, but he did ask for Casey and Alex.**_

_**When we told her that they were kidnapped and she was in shock we also told her about the trade and Olivia being shot in the abdomen. Well I just thought you would like to know we I text you later if anything comes up.**_

Everyone saw Elliot sigh with relief at what Munch said.

Elliot showed everyone the text and they were happy that he was okay physically and hoped that he wasn't scarred too much mentally. Though experience had shown after years of working for SVU that children were more resilient than adults when it came to being victims or helpless onlookers to crimes than adults…that could only be a promising sign right?

A/N: hoped you like it next chapter coming soon and it will have Casey and Alex and others in it . thanks for reading my story.


End file.
